Taster
by Key Kumoerra
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1

Main cast: GS!Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun.

Warn: Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Miss Typo(s), For a lil bit crack pair (sumpah ga rela)

A/n: Fiksi pertama yang saya anggap engga terlalu fail (dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya) berharap banget alur udah bisa jalan dan menetap sama satu fokus ff dan (lagi) semoga saya engga terkena virus wb yang sedang melanda saya (seperti biasanya)

Summary: _"Mencicipi, adalah pelajaran yang diangkat menjadi sebuah pengalaman" –Sehun _

xieveah 's present

Taster

.

.

Sepersekian detik, seorang Oh Sehun mematungkan diri dengan keadaan telapak tangan yang memangku dagu serta kepalanya itu. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada seorang perempuan cantik yang berada lima kursi dari kedudukannya saat ini. sesungguhnya, tidak ada penggambaran lain selain cantik dimatanya Sehun sekarang. semenjak pertama kali berpapasan di pintu kelas, Sehun mulai tertarik dengan perempuan bersurai _softred_ dengan perawakan lekuk tubuh huruf S itu. Sebenarnya ada hal yang mau dia lakukan sebagai bahan basa-basi untuk berkenalan, sialnya untuk menjadi pribadi sok _bego_ bukanlah tipe Sehun. Jadi begini, Sehun tidak mungkin menanyakan nama perempuan itu sementara dia sendiri tadi pagi melihat kearah dada (tolong jangan mesum) perempuan tersebut yang tertempel _nametag_ bertuliskan Xi Luhan. Jadi, jika beberapa menit kedepan dia akan melangkahkan kaki kemudian menanyakan siapa nama perempuan yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya itu, jelas saja itu adalah hal bodoh yang pernah Sehun lakukan selama ini.

"Huft" Sehun mendengus pelan kehabisan akal. Rasanya semenit saja dia bertahan di keadaan mager seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa gagal.

"Hoy! Sehun –ah!" Lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan _nametag_ Kim Jong In itu tiba-tiba datang dan memukul lengan Sehun sambil menampilkan senyum serta kedua alisnya naik turun yang kadang membuat Sehun rasanya ingin menonjok tampang sok seksi itu. Sementara, Sehun yang mendapati Jongin yang asal saja duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa melirik sengit kearah lelaki tersebut. Dipikirannya, seorang Jongin adalah makluk pembawa masalah paling besar! selain asal saja memukul lengannya, kedatangan Jongin sekarang membuat semua akal untuk mendekati Luhan menjadi buyar, bu yar!

"Uhuk.. mangsa baru 'eh, Sehun –ah?" Jongin menyikut pinggul Sehun sambil melirik kearah Luhan. Seketika itu juga dahi Sehun mengkerut tak karuan.

"Sok tau!" Menahan gengsi, lelaki dengan surai pirang kecoklatan itu mengalihkan pandangan semulanya dari Luhan.

"Alah. Berkata begitu juga kau akan tetap mengincarnya hm?" Kali ini Jongin kelihatan serius dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan _deathglare_ yang membuat Jongin tertawa keras. "Sini aku bisiki sesuatu" Jongin menarik kerah Sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya tepat didepan telinga Sehun

"Wajah manisnya seperti pancake yang perlu dicicipi 'kan?" Jongin menahan tawanya dengan seringai ejekan. Dia menjauhkan diri dari keadaan sebelumnya. Sementara, lelaki yang dibisikinya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencoba mengacuhkan –kebenaran- ungkapan Jongin. "Berhenti mengotori dirimu itu ,Sehun –ah, menurutku, orang seperti Xi Luhan sudah ada yang mencicipi dan memiliki sebelum kau datang"

"Jangan sok tau"

"Berhenti mengulangi kalimat itu, aku memang tau"

Sehun memutar bola matanya lagi.

Sebenarnya Sehun agak ragu dengan ungkapan Jongin, namun, dia hanya mempercayai dirinya bahwa kesempatan membuat sebuah pengalaman itu pasti ada. Contohnya, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan dan mencicipi bagaimana berada di posisi gadis yang sangat dia kagumi. Meski itu sudah sering kali Sehun lakukan yang katanya untuk membuat sebuah pengalaman, namun menurut lelaki tampan itu, setiap orang yang berbeda pasti memiliki kisah dan pelajaran yang berbeda juga bukan? Tentu saja, untuk kesekian kalinya, dia akan mewujudkan apa yang mampu membuatnya memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam _kehidupan_ singkat ini.

"Heh" Jongin menyikut pinggang Sehun lagi ketika menyadari Sehun hanya kembali memaku tepat memandangi Luhan yang berada cukup jauh didepannya. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun jengkel dengan sikap Jongin yang membuyarkan semuanya.

"Apasih!" Sehun menyorotkan _deathglare_nya.

"Kau mau jadikan Luhan sebagai bahan 'pelajaran' yang keberapa ,heh? Hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo saja masih _engga_ jelas"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, metode yang aku buat dalam mencicipi segala hal baru yang kusuka, itu adalah ajang untukku membuat pengalaman. Bisa kah kau berhenti berkomentar ,Jongin –ah?!"

Kali ini Jongin yang memutar kedua bola matanya sebal melihat tingkah Sehun jika sudah membicarakan metode mencicipinya itu.

"Dasar watak bocah"

Sehun tidak meladeni ucapan Jongin yang terakhir. Sepasang matanya mulai tertuju pada lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan mendekap beberapa buku tebal yang datang dari balik pintu kelas. Kaki jenjangnya melaju pelan dengan senyuman manly yang dia tuju kepada..

Luhan.

"Ada waktu luang?"

"Hmm" Luhan mengangguk.

Nampak lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi bernametag Wu Yi Fan itu memberikan beberapa tumpuk buku keatas meja Luhan. Dari posisi Sehun, satu-persatu buku tersebut memiliki judul yang sama berupa pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan angka, perhitungan dan rumus. Dari posisi Sehun juga, jelas tumpukan buku tersebut lebih dari tiga buku tebal dan –Otakmu-Akan-Meledak-Detik-Itu-Juga.

"Ada beberapa lembar halaman yang kulipat, dan bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan semuanya?" Lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lembut dengan tampang supermodus.

Kali ini Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Apa dia meminta Luhan mengerjakan semuanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada pelan pada Jongin tanpa mendelik sedikitpun. Sementara, Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dan karena dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, Sehun kembali fokus pada dua insane manusia itu.

"Semua?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir, nanti malam aku akan datang kerumah"

Terpampang jelas wajah berat hati Luhan mengenai tugas yang lelaki berwajah badass itu, namun begitu, ia tetap bersikap baik pada siapapun dan mengiyakan semuanya.

"Oke" Luhan mengangguk. Membuat lelaki bernama Wu Yi Fan itu kembali merekahkan senyumannya lebar-lebar kemudian memeluk Luhan yang berada pada posisi duduk.

"Thankseu ,_ma heart_" Luhan hanya membalas pelukan lelaki itu dan tersenyum mendengar panggilan _favorite_nya dalam bahasa inggris.

Dan lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya yang disambar dengan tautan bibir lembutnya meraih bibir Luhan yang.. –Berhentilah. Membuat Sehun malah memanas melihat hal itu.

"Ah.. Ah. PG -13" Jongin dengan gaya sok-nya langsung menutup matanya secara ayam-ayaman, ternyata, Jongin juga memperhatikan hal tersebut yang berlalu beberapa detik dan diakhiri dengan perginya Wu Yi Fan keluar kelas. Sambil melirik-lirik, ternyata pandangan tak percaya itu jelas tertuju dimata Sehun. Tepat kearah Luhan.

Meski ada kekecewaan di raut wajah Sehun, dia mulai mengingat ucapan Jongin yang sebelumnya. Orang secantik Luhan mana mungkin belum diambil orang lain. Dan ternyata memang benar, apalagi Wu Yi Fan jauh dari penggambaran dirinya yang saat ini, lelaki itu tampan, bertubuh tinggi ideal bahkan bisa dibilang _overideal_ dan lebih tepatnya sempurna dalam penggambaran menurut orang lain. Entah kenapa, detik itu juga seorang Sehun merasakan apa itu rasa minder dan.. ini seperti sebuah kampak menabrakan batang tubuhnya ke hati yang rapuh –pikirnya.

Dan pada akhirnya suara bel menghentikan kekecewaan tersebut, Jongin meninggalkan Sehun menuju tempat duduknya sendiri, dua barisan didepan Sehun.

Tepat setelah kepergian Jongin juga, tak sengaja Luhan membalikkan diri dan menabrakan tatapan kepada Suhan bersamaan.

.

.

"Ya, selamat datang di kelas 10-2, murid-murid sekalian. Perkenalkan, saya Park Chan Yeol selaku wali kelas kalian" Pria itu duduk dengan manis di meja guru. Sementara beberapa siswi bersorak tidak jelas karena mendapati bahwa Park Chan Yeol adalah guru mereka, yang banyak isu beredar bahwa.. meski sudah dikatakan tua, Park Chan Yeol masih tetap single dan ..tentu mengerti, apalagi wajah tampannya yang mempesona itu. Yak! Beruntunglah kalian kelas 10-2. "Ya, kemungkinan hari ini kita akan membentuk organisasi kelas. Sementara, jadwal pelajaran bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman kelas yang ada didepan kelas 10-4" Park Chan Yeol membangkitkan diri dan mengambil salah satu spidol dari alas papan tulis. "Jadi, acungkan tangan jika kalian mampu dan ingin menjadi kandidat ketua kelas 10-2" Park Chan Yeol melirik kearah murid-muridnya. Hening. Seseorang dari 25 anak belum ada yang menampilkan tangannya keatas. Membuat Sehun ikutan melirik keseluruh sudut kelas ini. belum, atau benar-benar tidak ada yang berminat? Baiklah. Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan dan mengulurkan tangannya keatas.

"Ya! Si pirang, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun"

Park Chan Yeol kemudian menuliskan satu nama di papan tulis.

"Ada lagi?"

Dan seketika, satu dua orang menampilkan tangannya secara terang-terangan. Sialan, pekik Sehun dalam hati. Dia hanya memijat pelipisnya dengan jengkel. Jika sudah mengundi dan memungut suara, sudah jelas peluang Sehun menjadi ketua kelas menjadi semakin kecil.

"Baik, empat kandidat cukup? Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok. mempercepat waktu, Jadi, angkat tangan kalian jika itu adalah pilihan kalian, sementara, semua yang sudah memilih dan yang sebagai kandidat, dilarang untuk memilih dua kali pada orang yang berbeda, mengerti?" Seluruh murid mengangguk. "Ada yang mau bertanya dulu?"

Sehun mengacungkan tangan

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Kandidat boleh memilih diri sendiri?" Tanya Sehun yang disambut lirikan aneh dari para penghuni kelas. Meski begitu, Sehun tetap acuh saja dengan pandangan aneh mereka.

Park Chan Yeol mengangguk "Ya, boleh"

"Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?"

Hening.

"Tidak ada? baik, diskusikan selama dua menit pilihan kalian" Lanjut Park Chan Yeol akibat kekacangan yang dia dapatkan.

Kemudian sebagian murid di luar kandidat saling menatapi empat kandidat tersebut ditempat mereka masing-masing dengan seksama dan ricuh untuk beberapa detik akibat kesulitan memilih.

"Oh Sehun sok jadi pemimpin"

"Sok tampan!"

"Tapi dia memang tampan"

"Aku pilih dia ah"

"Dua perempuan itu cantik-cantik semua"

"Itu, yang namanya Oh Sehun, dia cuek"

"Jangan, orang cuek tidak akan bisa memimpin kelas"

"Sepertinya yang seksi yang jadi pemimpin kelas"

"Iya yang itu ..Huang, Huang.. ah~ Huang Zi Tao itu, dadanya…"

"Bukan, itu sebelahnya, sebelahnya Jong Dae. Cantik. Tadi pas jalan bokongnya itu .. goyang-goyang..~"

"Kelas kita akan di cap sebagai kelas heboh karena dipimpin oleh pemimpin perempuan yang.. ah ahayde!"

"Benar! benar! Aku mau pilih dia saja"

"Aku juga"

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku-"

"Hh.. _Pervt_!"

"Bai-baik, diskusinya selesai. Sekarang angkat tangan kalian yang memilih Oh Sehun" Sebuah kejutan dari anak sekelas. Ucapan Park Chan Yeol membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika dan saat pemilihan suara itu di ajukan oleh Park Chan Yeol, hanya Kim Jongin yang mengacungkan tangannya selain Sehun sebagai seorang yang memilih Sehun sebagai ketua kelas.

"Dua" Park Chan Yeol menuliskan dua garis menurun pada poin di papan tulis sebelah nama Oh Sehun.

Sementara, Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin, meski hanya Jongin, setidaknya kesetia kawan-an Jongin takkan pernah pudar untuk Sehun.

"Hanya dua?" Park Chan Yeol bertanya lagi. butuh beberapa waktu yang agak lama sebelum pada akhirnya satu suara lagi memihak Sehun. Ternyata, lengan kecil nan ramping milik Luhan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Jongin. Memberi satu suaranya secara khusus dan satu kali hanya untuk Sehun. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Sehun terpaku ditempat dan menghentikan deru nafasnya yang normal.

"Tiga" dia menuliskannya lagi.

"Ada lag-.."

"Ya empat"

"Lima"

"Tujuh "

"Satu, dua, tiga, lima, Tujuh. Sudah?" Tanya Park Chan Yeol. Keadaan menghening. "Oke, Oh Sehun ditutup dengan poin Tujuh. Selanjutnya, Huang Zi –"

"Saya Saya!"

"Saya Juga!"

"Saya Pak Park!"

"Saya"

"Baiklah, acungkan tangan kalian untuk Huang Zi Tao. Ya, satu, dua, enam, delapan, sepuluh, dua belas, tiga- empat- lima belas –dua puluh. Hey tunggu dulu, kenapa kalian semua mengangkat tangan untuk Huang Zi Tao ,Astaga" Park Chan Yeol memijat pelipisnya karena keadaan di keningnya berkedut melihat tingkah murid-muridnya itu. Namun, dari keadaan tersebut, Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengacungkan tangannya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini sebagai kandidat, sedikit membuat seringai kecut itu ditunjukkan bibirnya pelan-pelan.

"Saya tadi mengatakan, jangan memilih dua orang berbeda. Sekarangan ulangi, semua yang memilih Oh Sehun jangan mengacung lagi"

_Oh iya, hanya boleh memilih sekali. Aku hampir terjerumus dengan kesenangan semu ini._

"YAAAHHHHH" meski tidak semua pemilih Sehun, namun salah satu lelaki sempat menyesal karena memilih Sehun dan tidak bisa memberi suara kepada Tao.

"Ya, sekarang angkat tangan untuk Huang Zi Tao. Oke, satu, dua, empat, lima, tujuh, dua belas, tiga belas, cukup. Huh kalian ya" Kening Park Chan Yeol semakin berkedut. Dia menuliskan angka tiga belas sekaligus dan menyingkirkan dua kandidat setelah Tao karena hasil suara sudah habis di borong olehnya. "Baiklah, jadi dengan ini, Huang Zi Tao yang akan menjadi ketua kelas kalian ya ,10-2"

"Woohoo yeaaahhh…." Semuanya bersorak sorai. Banyak lagi lelaki di kelas itu ber high five bersama dan menampilkan senyum kecut dari Huang Zi Tao yang ternyata menjadi primadonna kelas.

"Kemudian, Oh Sehun yang akan menjadi wakil ketua. Dan untuk Kim Jong Dae saya tugaskan kamu sebagai Pengabsen kelas dan Kim Min Seok menjadi bendahara kelas. Oke? Tidak ada yang keberatan? Yak! Organisasi kelas sudah beres dan –"

"Tunggu ,Pak Chan Yeol." Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mengangkat tangan membuat keadaan yang sempat ricuh hening lagi akibatnya.

"Ya, em.. Xi Lu Han" Park Chan Yeol sembari melirik nametag milik Luhan.

"Bolehkah saya.. jadi seksi kebersihan kelas ini?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan nada lembut dan sopan. Bisa dibilang, diantara perempuan-perempuan di kelas ini, hanya Luhan yang paling waras dan bertindak sewajarnya seorang perempuan alim.

"Ah benar. Jadi, apa kalian setuju ada beberapa seksi-seksi kelas?"

"Apa, tadi dia menyebut Seksi?"

.

.

Sehun, Tao, dan Jongdae sempat merembukkan diri bersama setelah Guru mereka izin pergi karena tugasnya di hari pertama sudah selesai. Mereka bertiga yang menjabat sebagai organisasi kelas yang bisa dibilang memiliki peran utama mulai mengusulkan agar segera dibentuk piket kelas. Sebenarnya, Jongdae tidak dibutuhkan untuk membagi beberapa murid di hari yang sama namun, daftar murid-murid jelas di pegang Jongdae sebagai pengabsen. Jadi, mereka bertiga mulai merembukkan untuk membagi empat orang dalam satu hari yang kemudian data tersebut diserahkan kepada Kim Joon Myun selaku seksi kreatifitas yang bertugas mendesain kelas menjadi semenarik mungkin.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas tersebut, Tao selaku pemimpin kelas meminta izin kepada dua orang yang tersisa, Jongdae dan Sehun untuk pulang terlebih dalu. Kemudian dilanjut Jongdae akibat telefon dari ibunya agar cepat pulang karena fitnah Minseok melaporkan dia sedang bermain di luar sekolah. Ya, dan tersisa Sehun dengan sampah masyarakat diatas mejanya, berkas-berkas kertas pengundian dan catatan-catatan kecil pembentukan piket kelas. Ah, lagipula besok ada yang piket juga 'kan? –pikirnya.

Sehun merapikan buku-buku yang sempat berserakan diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia bergegas sebelum pasang matanya berhenti tepat pada seseorang yang tengah duduk membungkuk lima bangku didepannya ,Luhan.

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Luhan yang belum pulang sejak tadi. Dengan pelan, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Luhan dan memberhentikan diri disana. Melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan yang ternyata, mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku tebal yang semula lelaki bernama Wu Yi Fan itu berikan.

"Kau mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku milik laki-laki tadi?" Sehun asal membuka pembicaraan dengan suara berat nan dinginnya. Sebenarnya ada keganjalan, kenapa Luhan mesti mau mengerjakan soal dalam buku-buku ini, sedangkan dia sendiri masih jadi pendatang baru di sekolah ini. apa iya dia mengerti secara langsung pelajaran-pelajaran kaum etnis?

Sementara, Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh dengan cara mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat orang yang tadi pagi dia pilih sebagai orang yang dipercayakan untuk menjadi pemimpin kelas.

"Mianhae" Sehun cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Luhan berhasil menemukan wajahnya. Dia, hanya orang baru yang lancang mengajak bicara Luhan dengan pembukaan superburuk itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan ,Oh" Balas Luhan.

"Tidak, aku hanya lancang mengatakan hal itu. Dia kekasihmu?" Sehun mulai menormalkan keadaan dirinya dan kembali kepada Luhan.

"Coba duduk disitu. Jangan mengajak ngobrol ketika posisi kita berbeda ,Oh"

"Panggil saja Sehun" Sehun menyamankan bokongnya didepan tempat duduk Luhan dan menghadapkan diri padanya. Sementara itu Luhan hanya tertawa dan mengangguk "Ya, jadi dia adalah pacarmu?" ulang Sehun yang di sahut dengan anggukan ditambah senyuman Luhan yang supermanis. Si a lan.

"Soal tadi pagi, aku benar-benar malu karena kau melihat aku berciuman dengan Kris. Ma'af"

"Ma'af untuk apa?"

"Aku merasa tidak sopan"

"Biasa saja, aku sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu" Sehun tertawa lepas mengingat dia baru saja membuka kedoknya sebagai orang yang hobi menjelajahi situs berbau …

"Jangan memerah begitu ,Luhan –ssi, lain kali aku tidak akan memperhatikanmu lagi ya" Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan dengan wajah memerahnya itu. Sebenarnya, sayang untuk di lewatkan, namun, meski begitu, basic sebagai perusak hubungan orang adalah bukan style nya. Jadi, selama Wu Yi Fan masih ada untuk Luhan, lebih baik Sehun mundur dan mengurungkan niatan yang sebelumnya itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ne, Luhan –ssi" Sehun membangkitkan dirinya menyadari Luhan yang makin memanas. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Luhan yang merunduk. Baru selangkah dia mengambil jarak menuju pintu kelas. Luhan menghentikannya dengan memanggil nama Sehun yang membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Ne?"

"Jadi sejak tadi pagi kau memperhatikanku ..?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sebagai imbasnya, wajah Sehun berbalik memanas akibat ucapan Luhan. Seakan memaku lagi di tempat akibat Luhan. Dia menghentikan segala organ tubuh yang berfungsi didalam sana mendengar ungkapan tadi. Dengan mata mereka yang saling menautkan pandangan terbalaskan, mampu menambah kelumpuhan di kaki Sehun yang siap menjatuhkannya saat ini juga.

"N-ne.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Entah kenapa, satu-satunya yang lain dari Luhan adalah, dia bisa membuat Sehun malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri dan.. sebagai pengetahuan saja, sebagai seorang taster mengenai kehidupan, Sehun baru pertama kali mengenal karakter lembut nan santun seperti Luhan.

Sementara, Luhan yang sempat memanas hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Ya! aku pulang dulu ,Luhan –ssi"

"Eh, Sehun –ah, tunggu"

"?"

"Sampahmu.." Luhan menunjuk kebelakang dengan ibu jarinya yang berkeadaan seluruh jari yang lain mengepan satu keutuhan.

Selepas masa-masa nge_blush_ itu, Sehun melirik sampah masyarakat itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya yang lagi-lagi membuat Luhan menampilkan senyum khasnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang berniat pulang dengan tangan kosong. Sebagai seorang seksi kebersihan, dia mengenal seberapa banyak sampah yang dikeluarkan tiga orang itu sebelum dua orang sebelumnya pulang.

Sehun hanya berjalan gontai dan mengambil rerumpukan sampah itu kemudian membuang semuanya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Selesai? Ya! aku pulang ,Luhan –ssi"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast: GS!Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun.

-Jongdae

-Minseok

-Jongin

-Kyungsoo

[Review yang kemarin aku balas disini ya

**HyunRa **

Gyahahah bukan secret admirer tapi dia belum berani nampakin jati dirinya aja /apa

Luhan jadi seksi kebersihan karena dia seksi dan bersih /salah

Oke makasih reviewnya chagiyah! mumumu~

**lisnana1 **

Miaaaww ~~ mereka berdua kena konflik, entah kenapa melintas di otak gitu aja tuh pair /dibogem

Yak! Terimakasih atas waktunya yang mau nyelipin review mesti secuil aww~ kucium sinih mumumu~

**laycious88 **

Ga rumit is not my style /jeburin empang/ Yak! Thankseu atas reviewnya mumu~ ]

Warn:

Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Miss Typo(s), For a lil bit crack pair (sumpah ga rela) (+) Fanfic abal-abalan

Pair: ChenMin

xieveah 's present

_Sebelumnya di Taster :_

_Sehun hanya berjalan gontai dan mengambil rerumpukan sampah itu kemudian membuang semuanya ke tong sampah terdekat. _

"_Selesai? Ya! aku pulang ,Luhan –ssi"_

Taster

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Kim Jongdae terlihat sangat frustasi dengan pengakuan palsu yang dikatakan Minseok melalui ibunya bahwa dia sedang bermain diluar sekolah dan tidak langsung pulang. baginya, perempuan yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil itu selalu bertindak semaunya dan asal saja dalam hal seperti ini. berbohong ketika Minseok sendiri tau Jongdae sedang mengerjakan kepentingan bersama anggota organisasi kelas. Apa itu tidak lucu? Astaga, Minseok adalah perempuan paling aneh yang pernah Jongdae kenal selama ini. selain itu, apa maksudnya meminta dia pulang yang malah memberi pengakuan palsu pada ibunya? Jika Minseok mau Jongdae pulang dengan cepat, tidak seperti itu caranya.

"Aku pulang" Pemuda itu melangkahkan pasang kakinya memasuki rumah yang tengah disambut oleh kehadiran Minseok yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Membuat Jongdae terkejut secara non verbal.

"Selamat datang kembali ,Jongdae –_ah_" Minseok memohon dengan tampang _aegyo_-nya agar dia bisa membawakan tas milik Jongdae namun Jongdae terus-terusan menolak. Entah kenapa, perlakuan aneh ini sudah terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu. Seolah menjadikan diri Jongdae sebagai tuan dari sang pembokat –Minseok.

"Kau ini kenapa ,Minseok –_ssi_" Jongdae memijat pelipisnya sambil melajukan langkah bersama Minseok menuju ruang tamu, sofa lebih tepatnya. "Kenapa berbohong pada ibuku bilang aku sedang main. Bukankah sepulang sekolah tadi aku sudah meminta izin darimu?" Ibu Jongdae dan Minseok memang sangat akrab sejak lama, maka dari itu Ibu Jongdae mempercayai Minseok untuk menjaga dan selalu dekat dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Namun, saking percayanya, semua ucapan Minseok tak terkecuali, selalu Ibu Jongdae percayai dan hal itu membuat Jongdae makin frustasi memiliki teman perempuan layaknya seorang penguntit bermulut ember ini.

"Kau tampak menyebalkan belakangan ini" Jongdae menghempaskan diri diatas sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan pegal. Dia memejamkan matanya akibat lelah dan kantung yang langsung menyerangnya sampai rumah. Sebenarnya, salah satu factor kelelahan yang selalu menyerangnya adalah karena ibunya belum membelikan sepeda dan mengharuskan Jongdae pulang jalan kaki, bersama Minseok dan parahnya itu sudah terjadi sejak waktu-waktu lalu. Sebenarnya bukan parah dalam artian yang bertanda kutip, namun, Jongdae hanya capek meladeni Minseok yang terlalu polos dan, ah.. dia seperti anak monyet yang bergelantungan di lengan ibunya karena takut dengan jalanan. Katanya juga, takut ada yang menculiknya dan akan membiarkan Jongdae pulang dan berangkat sekolah selalu sendirian tanpanya. Eugh! Jongdae tidak mengerti sisi polos Minseok, itu dibuat-buat atau memang benar-benar polos? Baiklah hentikan memikirkan perempuan aneh itu yang sampai saat ini masih saja memanyunkan bibirnya akibat ungkapan Jongdae soal, dia yang menyebalkan belakangan ini. sebenarnya Jongdae tau bahwa Minseok tidak suka disebut sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi Minseok sendiri yang membuat orang lain sebal akan tingkahnya.

Namun, dalam hati Minseok yang paling dalam, dia memang menyadari betapa bodoh dan bersalahnya berbuat hal yang membuat Jongdae kesal itu. Tapi, namanya juga perempuan yang sensitive dan selalu mau keadaan orang tersayangnya baik baik saja mana mungkin dia membiarka – Apa aku keceplosan?

Baiklah, biarkan itu bukan menjadi aib lagi. jadi, kita ulangi lagi

Namanya juga perempuan yang sensitive dan selalu mau keadaan orang tersayangnya baik-baik saja mana mungkin dia membiarkan Jongdae berkeliaran diluar sana tanpa pengawasannya. Apalagi, saat terakhir dia meninggalkan Jongdae, masih ada Luhan dan Tao yang dia klaim bahwa dua makhluk itu pasti bisa mengalihkan dunia Jongdae dari pegangannya. Luhan dan Tao, mereka berdua cantik, mana mungkin Minseok tidak iri jika Jongdae berada diantara dua makhluk bak bidadari itu. Mungkin seorang Luhan memang tidak akan menarik lawan jenisnya akibat dada rata yang dia miliki, tapi Tao, selain sexy dan memiliki buah dada yang menggiurkan kaum adam, dia juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas dan primadonna kelas, jadi, mana bisa Jongdae menolak keadaan tersebut? Oke, Minseok jangan meringis.

"_Mianhae_ ,Jongdae –_ah_. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Dia merundukkan wajahnya, tak mampu melihat Jongdae yang pasti sangat kecewa dengan tingkahnya hari ini. suaranya makin mengecil dan bergetar mengucapkan hal demikian. Dia sadar akan kesalahannya dan dia tau, sepertinya salah satu factor yang membuat Jongdae kelihatan stress adalah sikap dirinya yang terlalu _over protective_ terhadap Jongdae.

"Aku pegang janjimu itu ,Minseok. Sekarang ibu mana?" Jongdae membangkitkan dirinya yang dibarengi dengan pasang matanya yang langsung menerpa wajah Minseok yang masih tertunduk dengan gambaran masih dengan manyunan bibir yang kelihatan jelas panjangnya. "Jangan manyun begitu. Sudah jelek makin jelek" Sinis Jongdae

Berhasil membuat Minseok menegakkan kepalanya, menautkan alisnya dan manatap Jongdae tajam dan lekat. Mulutnya masih saja memanyun, makin panjang akibat pengakuan Jongdae.

"Jujhi oku bunur bunur juluek yu?" (Jadi aku benar-benar jelek ya?)

"GHAHAHAHA. Berhenti menampilkan wajah sok imut itu ,Minseok!" Jongdae tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Minseok yang berkeadaan masih dengan bibir memanyun sehingga membuat ucapannya tidak jelas dan aneh untuk didengar. Entah kenapa suara itu mengocok perutnya dan menggelitiki sekitar hingga membuat Jongdae tertawa lepas . apalagi tampang Minseok yang masih manyun –lebih tepatnya sekarang monyong.

"Ha Ha.. baiklah, kembalikan bibirmu seperti semula" Jongdae menghela napas untuk menetralisir keadaannya agar bisa menahan tawa dan bertanya pada Minseok soal ibunya, Minseok menuruti dengan tampang polos lagi. dia menarik bibirnya kedalam. "Jadi, sekarang ibuku mana?"

"Dia belum pulang mengajar"

Jongdae mengangkat satu alisnya. Bingung.

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa masuk kerumahku?"

"Aku kesekolah ibumu"

"Lalu?"

"Meminta kunci rumah"

Tampang Jongdae seketika mendatar. Bibirnya mengangkat sebelah seolah –dia tadi bilang apa?

"Jadi, kau ke sekolah ibuku untuk memberitahu kepalsuan itu dan meminta ibuku menelfonku kemudian meminta kunci rumah kemudian masuk begitu saja dan dan dan… Kenapa kau begitu lucu ,Minseok" Jongdae tertawa miris meratapi nasibnya berada disisi Minseok yang benar-benar aneh. Sedang Minseok yang mendengar dirinya disebut lucu hanya bisa tersenyum cerah dengan pengakuan tersebut.

"Terimakasih _ne_, Jongdae –_ah_. Aku memang lucu" Dengan percaya diri ditambah wajah polos seolah tak berdosa itu dia berterimakasih kepada Jongdae atas pengakuan –yang sebenarnya bermaksud kebalik. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Eh, kau pasti belum makan, mau aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu? Ya! tunggu disini oke?" Minseok berlari meninggalkan Jongdae menuju dapur rumah Jongdae.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam hatinya, Jongdae berpikir bahwa dia sudah seperti suami Minseok yang selalu dilayani setiap saat. Ya, meski Jongdae mengatakan Minseok adalah perempuan yang aneh, tapi perlakuan dan kepeduliannya terhadap Jongdae tidak pernah terabaikan dan selalu –seperti, menomor satukan Jongdae diantara teman yang Minseok kenal lainnya.

Tapi, setelah kepergian Minseok yang nyeleweng begitu saja menuju dapur, selintas pikiran tentang semua yang berbau memasak, kompor dan dapur, mengingatkannya pada suatu waktu yang pernah berlalu dalam hidupnya. Dia ingat, seminggu yang lalu Jongdae berlibur dan menginap dirumah Minseok –yang sebenarnya hanya berbeda dua komplek dari keadaan rumahnya. Bersama ibunya dan juga ibu Minseok –mereka sama-sama seorang _single parent_. Malam itu, Minseok menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan empat buah mie instan yang akan menemani mereka berempat nonton film keluaran terbaru waktu itu, dan, Jongdae ingat betul bagaimana itu terjadi, bagaimana Minseok yang menghancurkan keadaan dapur rumahnya sendiri, seperti kapal yang baru saja terhantam bom. Semua isinya menghitam, tak terkecuali Minseok, keadaannya _celemotan_ seperti diguyur arang. Rambutnya bergelombang panjangnya men_jabrig_ dan pakaiannya _compang-camping_. Disadari oleh kedua ibu itu, Minseok ternyata mengalami insiden menyalakan kompor yang salah dan membuat _jeblug_ kompor minyak tersebut. Wajar saja, sang ibu masih menyukai segala hal yang berbau sederhana, sampai komporpun belum bereksplorasi menjadi kompor gas yang lebih mudah dan anti _jeblug_ –jika penggunaannya benar.

Jadi sekarang intinya, sebagai antisipasi agar rumah Jongdae tidak senista rumah Minseok minggu lalu, dia bergegas menuju dapurnya untuk menghentikan aksi masak-memasak Minseok yang hendak Minseok mulai dengan..

"Minseok! Jangan dinyalakan!" Tangannya menunjukkan agar Minseok memberhentikan kelakuannya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpa dapurnya. Dan hal itu membuat Minseok menoleh kearah Jongdae dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Dia memberhentikan niatannya yang kemudian berlaih sepenuhnya kepada Jongdae.

"Em.. lebih baik kita _delivery_ saja ya?" Tawar Jongdae.

Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Jongdae bingung.

"Kau tidak mau mencicipi makanan buatanku?"

"B-bu-bukan-bukan-"

"Kau tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku sudah bisa masak ,Jongdae?" Suara Minseok kali ini kedengaran menantang sedang Jondae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa. "Iya, aku ingat minggu lalu aku yang membumi hanguskan dapurku sendiri. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak. Kau harus percaya dan ibuku bilang kalau masakanku memang enak!" Jongdae menelan ludah lagi. "Jadi, sekalian menebus kesalahan, aku yang akan membuatkan makan untukmu ,oke?" Jongdae hanya bisa menggigit gigir bagian bawahnya, dia bahkan belum sanggup untuk mengiyakan hal itu.

"Oh, kau mau memantauku memasak?" Minseok menawarkan Jongdae menjadi juri pada acara masaknya hari ini.

"Oh-oh, a-aku tunggu di ruang tv saja. _Ne_, Minseok –_ssi_, selamat masak ya!" Jika nantinya dapur sang bunda akan hangus, setidaknya hanya Minseok yang hangus bukan dirinya yang berada didalam dapur. Jongdae segera melarikan diri menuju ruang tv dan menunggu Minseok yang tengah memikirkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang akan dia jadikan penyedap untuk masakannya kali ini.

"Jongdae –_ah_ pasti akan ketagihan kalau aku yang membuatkannya"

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Seseorang dari luar pintu nyaris saja mendobrak pintu apartemen Kim Jongin jika dia tidak cepat membukakan pintunya. Dengan suara cempreng dan keterlaluan nyaring itu perempuan diluar pintu berteriak memanggil nama Jongin sambil terus-terusan mengetuk pintu apartmen Jongin secara kasar dan berniat merusaknya jika benar-benar seseorang didalam sana pura-pura tuli dengan ketukan kasar ini.

"Iya, tunggu, tunggu sebentar, bisakah kau itu pelan-pelan dan tidak per.. lu.. –_Ne_, Kyungsoo ?" Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya melihat tamu hari ini, D.O Kyungsoo, incaran Sehun yang belum jadi sampai hari ini. "Dimana Sehun!?"

"Sehun?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya memandang Kyungsoo ,manis. Dia benar-benar bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya kemudian mengetuk pintu keras keras dan tiba-tiba bertanya dimana Sehun seperti orang berteriak, dengan suara yang tercekat namun memaksa untuk didengar oleh orang lain. Kenapa harus datang ke apartmen miliknya? Jongin bukan ayah Sehun!

"Aku mau minta pertanggung jawaban!"

"Tanggung jawab apa !?" Jongin menormalkan posisi kepalanya dan menatap tajam perempuan yang lebih pendek beberapa centimeter darinya itu. Sedang Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan sengit khasnya.

"Ini !" Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dengan tampang yang seyakin-yakinnya seorang Kyungsoo membuat mata Jongin membulat hebat. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan langsung menutupnya ketika Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Jongin. "Aku hamil anak Sehun!"

"APA!"

.

.

.

TBC

SETUK DIMANA HUNHAN NYAH /MEWEK TO MAGER/ oke tau ini ff baru ch dua udah mulai absurd dan aneh plus gaje banget. iya ciyusly tau. Semoga berkenan dengan kelanjutan yang akan saya update di hari-hari kedepannya. Semoga masih setia menunggu aww~ satu review dapat satu kecup dari Eve, melalui perantara angin yang berhembus mengelus bibir manismu chagiyah! Oke ngaco.

So, Review yaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast: GS!Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun.

-Jongdae

-Minseok

-Jongin

-Kyungsoo

-Krisseu

-Tao

-Joonmyun

[Review yang kemarin aku balas disini ya

**HyunRa**

Oh Hai dear we met again ~.~ HunHan masih di kamar mereka lagi mempersiapkan untuk episode ber-anu /salah Oke well Maksud Kyungsoo terjawab di ch ini oke saya tau bakalan aneh banget dan absurd oke iya saya tau iya iya tau /jedotin kepala ke tembok/ dan please ChenMin masih SMA mereka belon nikah okay. Saya juga engga tau kenapa suka ngeromantisin banyak pair di ff ini for excptd KrisHan ~.~ tapi for da last terimakasih masih sedia reviiew ff saya gyahaha /gigit meja/

**Lisnana1**

HunHan hilang saya kurung dikamer barengan oke? Si Kyungsoo mau numpang caper ya sama Jongin gitu /g. oke terimakasih masih bersedia review sampe ch 2 yaayyyy ~~~~ /hugs.

**Magnaenya HunHan**

Karena kalau Luhan jadi ngikut badass kaya Wupan itu bukan termasuk ff HunHan jadi Luhan mesti di kalemin dulu dek /? Heum, perasaan Luhan ke Sehun ya.. nanti aku tanya mereka dulu yang lagi persiapan buat nc scene di ff ini /g. Si Kyungsoo mau caper oke sama si Jongin ~.~ /g iya dek, itu anak dari kamu yang semalem itu kan… /g. ChenMin emang sengaja aku bikin manis karena aku juga naksir sama mereka, mungkin step parents aku setelah HunHan .oke saya salah fokus. Well makasih magnaeh kesayangannya papi dan appa sudah mau review! /kecup manis/

**Lee Hae Eun**

Luhan aja belum tau berita si Sehun ngehamilin Kyungsoo /tepok jidat/ btw terimakasih reviewnya!/hugu ]

Warn: Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Miss Typo(s), For a lil bit crack pair (sumpah ga rela) (+) Fanfic abal-abalan, Multipair yang berharap engga bakalan absurd

Pair: KaiSoo;ChenMin;HunHan;KrisTao;(and some crack pair)

xieveah 's present

_Sebelumnya di Taster :_

"_Ini !" Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dengan tampang yang seyakin-yakinnya seorang Kyungsoo membuat mata Jongin membulat hebat. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan langsung menutupnya ketika Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Jongin. "Aku hamil anak Sehun!" _

"_APA!"_

Taster

.

.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Pandangan perempuan itu memolos seolah yang baru saja dia katakan bukanlah sebuah perkara yang sangat besar sehingga membuat Jongin melotot kaget sebelumnya. Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang didepan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Suruh Sehun langsung menikahiku!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang menyeringai, namun bagi Jongin, tampang itu lebih tepat ditempel didepan wajah badut _Disneyland_ agar membuat banyak orang tertawa karena terlalu lucu. Bagaimana bisa, perempuan bermata bulat nan menyiratkan kesan polos ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya dihamili Sehun yang setau Jongin sendiri bahwa Sehun belum menyentuh Kyungsoo di beberapa bagian intim milik Kyungsoo. Aneh. Namun pertanyaannya bukan hanya itu, sekarang, kenapa perempuan ini malah kelihatan bangga karena dihamili Sehun? Berkacak pinggang kemudian mengatakan 'Suruh Sehun menikahiku'. _Don't you thought its too funny_.. "Hey! Kau jangan melihatku terus-terusan! Sehun harus bertanggung jawab atas janin yang ada dalam perutku ini!" Perempuan itu menegaskan Jongin yang malah menatapnya dengan lekat dan mencari sebuah titik dari maksud ucapan hamil yang sebenarnya. Ya, sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah menyangka, orang seperti Kyungsoo, si perempuan dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa ini menyimpan sejuta sifat galak hanya karena sepasang mata memandangnya dengan lekat. Tapi, bagaimana malam yang dia lalui bersama Sehun? Tidakkah dia marah, bahkan bisa dibayangkan jika hal itu sungguhan terjadi, Sehun akan mendapatkan memar di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan kasar Kyungsoo yang tidak suka ditatap oleh lelaki, contohnya oleh Jongin, eum, atau memang Kyungsoo yang tidak suka ditatap oleh Jongin?. Entahlah

"Eum.., Kyungsoo –_ssi_, Jangan asal menuduh Sehun dulu. Mungkin.. ayah dari anak itu.. bukan Sehun" Jongin mengatakannya ragu-ragu yang berhasil membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dan meledakkan seluruh amarahnya. Wajahnya memadam panas. Dia menatap sengit lelaki yang terlihat menampilkan tampang ketakutannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan satu tangannya, berniat akan melesatkan kepalan tersebut tepat dipipi mulus lelaki yang telah lancang mengatakan hal demikian.

"JADI KAU MENGIRA AKU INI JALANG!?" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan tampang kesal dan marah. Jongin ketakutan dengan tampang lembut yang sedang marah itu. Entah kenapa, begitu saja Jongin merespon segala apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo dan belum melesatkan sebuah kalimat menyesakkan darinya karena sudah mengganggu acara tidur siangnya dan menuding teman karibnya bahwa dia berhasil menghamili perempuan sinting ini.

"Eoh, b-baiklah, Kyungsoo –_ssi_ aku minta maaf. Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri memang.. eum, sudah bisa disebut sebagai..eum..eum.. m-ma'af.. bisakah kita bicarakan didalam. Aku tidak mau percakapan seperti ini didengar orang lain" Suara Jongin memelan. Sementara hal itu menarik sebuah teriakan keras dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan mengeluarkan suara lembut yang mencekat kuping itu.

"TIDAK MAU!" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Jongin lagi dengan telunjuknya membuat Jongin menjauh dengan ekspresi tidak sewajarnya. Astaga, kenapa perempuan gila ini mendadak menyerangnya dan menjadi sosok arrogan? "Aku tau kau lelaki hidung belang seperti Sehun yang pura-pura mengajakku bicara baik-baik kemudian mengajakku tidur dan kemudian sama _bajingan_nya seperti Sehun!" Kyungsoo menetapkan kalimatnya dengan mantap. "Laki-laki tidak mau tanggung jawab!"

Astaga, Jongin mati rasa. Perempuan didepannya memang dipastikan jauh lebih cantik dan manis dibandingkan Tao sang primadonna kelas, namun, apa sifat gila dan arrogan nya ini bisa menjamin orang akan tahan dengannya? Pantas saja, Sehun bilang pada Jongin bahwa dia belum siap menghadapi Kyungsoo yang ternyta..

"Uhuk ehem.." Kyungsoo menarik jari telunjuknya dan menempatkannya ketempat semula, berada disisi pinggulnya. Kali ini dia mengubah posisinya agar menjadi perempuan yang lebih manis. dia mengatur suaranya karena mengingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sebelumnya adalah hal buruk. Adalah hal yang seharusnya dia buang dalam bertemu setiap laki-laki. "Ma'af, terbawa emosi" Kyungsoo sok sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menepis debu imajiner di setiap sudut seragam yang dia kenakan siang ini. kemudian merapikan gaya rambutnya yang sebenarnya dari awal juga sudah rapi dengan rambut panjang original hitam itu.

_What da fvck hell this shit_ ,Kyungsoo –_ssi_?

Hal yang baru saja sedang Jongin lihat berhasil membuatnya makin mati rasa dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat sinting labil sikap dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Astaga, kenapa tidur siangnya mesti terganggu dengan datanganya perempuan gila yang sudah pasti ngaku-ngaku dengan kehamilannya itu, Jongin meringis dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku menghubungi Sehun dan membiarkan kalian berdua membicarakan hal ini secara langsung?" Tawar Jongin dengan suara lembut nan ramahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo yang dia klaim sebagai perempuan sakit jiwa ini kambuh dan kembali menyerangnya dengan cara menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya yang tidak bersalah. "Baiklah"

"Eh?!" Kali ini keadaan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan balok persegi panjang multifungsi itu dari saku celananya. "Kau mau apa ?!"

"Menghubungi Sehun"

"Untuk apa?!" Suara lembut Kyungsoo seperti membentak dan menyorotkan pandangan tidak sehati dengan apa yang ingin Jongin lakukan kedepannya. Sedang Jongin alih-alih mengangkat satu alisnya melihat perlakuan aneh Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau bilang mau minta pertanggung jawaban dari Sehun 'kan? Aku menghubunginya agar dia bisa langsung bicara denganmu dan mengklarifikasi semuanya. Jika Sehun tidak mau mengaku, aku yang ada dipihakmu dan membantumu tes DNA setelah anak itu lahir" Semuanya berbalik, kali ini Kyungsoo yang menganga mendengar tawaran Jongin. Dalam hatinya menyeruak ketakutan mendalam disertai debaran jantung yang tak mampu terhitung berapa kali detakkannya dalam sedetik. Tapi, meski begitu, Kyungsoo mesti berada dalam keadaan tenang. Dia menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan menetralisir emosinya yang siap menyemprot Jongin sewaktu-waktu dia merasa terusik dengan perkataannya.

"Eum, kenapa tidak menikahiku saja dulu?"

"Mwo?!" Jongin menyorotkan pandangannya tajam. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi mau perempuan ini apa? astaga, tidak sadarkah dia membicarakan aibnya didepan umum tanpa secuil malu yang tersempil didirinya? ..dalam hati Jongin hanya bisa menahan nafas sambil memikirkan dan menebak-nebak apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan ini. "Oke, Kyungsoo –_ssi_, Kau tentu tau bagaimana seorang Sehun, Dia akan bersikeras menolak ajakanmu tanpa adanya bukti yang akurat bahwa janin dalam kandunganmu adalah buah dari yang kalian lakukan. ada baiknya, kau menunggu sampai bayi itu lahir kemudian melakukan tes DNA agar membuat Sehun yakin nantinya dan mau bertanggung jawab" Jelas Jongin. "Aku tau Sehun adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang dia lakukan pada setiap perempuan yang pernah menjalin kasih dengannya" Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang membuat perempuan berwajah polos itu terdiam dalam hening sambil merenungkan sesuatu. Sambil merenung dia mendengarkan ucapan Jongin barusan. Memang ada benarnya. Sehun memang tidak mudah melakukan suatu hal dan bertanggung jawab begitu saja tanpa adanya bukti. Kenapa rasanya Kyungsoo bodoh sekali telah melakukan hal ini dan mengatakan hal kotor seperti dirinya sudah tak lagi suci ini pada Jongin yang jelas dalam hatinya akan menertawai Kyungsoo karena kebodohannya itu. Sekarang. Kyungsoo tau, siapa orang yang harus dimintai pertanggung jawaban.

Zhang Yi Xing.

"Eum.. Jongin –ah," Pertama, Kyungsoo memainkan kesepuluh jarinya a la orang ayan kemudian menyembunyikannya dibelakang badan ramping Kyungsoo. Dia sempat merunduk namun kini dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tampang –Senyumannya-seperti-orang-idiot-tolong. "Hehe.. aku bercanda .."

COBA ULANGI LAGI KYUNGSOO –_SSI_.

"Aku engga hamil anak Sehun ,hehe" _THIS SHIT STILL FVCKING HIM OKAY_.

Jongin menampilkan wajah kaku serta tidak percayanya. Dari wajah tampan itu tersirat ekspresi kekopongan yang dirasa Jongin. Mulai dari mengatakan dirinya –Kyungsoo, hamil sampai melihat perempuan itu tertawa kaku kemudian berkata semuanya bohong. Permainan apa yang sedang dia mainkan siang ini. perempuan ini berhasil membuat Jongin mati rasa sepenuhnya dan memakukan diri diambang pintu sambil menatap perempuan itu yang masih menampilkan senyum idiot nan polosnya.

Oh, bunuh Jongin sekarang juga.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Sehun ya, sungguhan aku malu.."

.

.

"Ya ya ya~ Jongdae –_ah_, Sup Kimchi _favorite_mu sudah jadi yeay~ Aku siap, Aku siap" Minseok menghampiri Jongdae dengan membawa semangkuk Kimchi dengan tampilan super lezat yang sayang untuk dimakan karena akan merusak tampilan indah tersebut. Sesampainya, Minseok mendudukan diri disamping Jongdae yang masih asik mengutak-atik remote televisi nya yang belum mengantarkannya pada acara yang membuat keadaan moodnya membaik. "Heum~ aroma nya lezat 'kan?" Tanya Minseok sambil meresapi aroma yang dia hirup melalui hidung mancungnya itu. Jongin melirik dengan tampang kurang yakin. "Coba ya?" Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jongdae kemudian tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka bertabrakan bersama. Keraguan yang dibalas dengan pandangan meyakinkan dari Minseok.

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak memberinya racun kok. dari awal sampai sekarang aku sudah mencobanya, dan hasilnya aku tidak mati 'kan? oke, tapi agar membuatmu lebih yakin, aku akan mencobanya lagi. didepanmu, lihat ya" Minseok memegang posisi sumpitnya dengan baik kemudian mengambil salah satu potongan ikan tuna dari dalam mangkuk kimchi berlabur pasta cabai yang mengelilingi potongan ikan tuna serta sawi putih dan lobak. Minseok melahapnya lembut dan mengunyahnya sebentar yang berlarut untuk menelannya kemudian ditutup dengan senyuman manisnya. "Yak! Aku masih hidup kan? sekarang kau yang coba. Tapi ini agak sedikit pedas dan asin.. nanti aku bilang ibumu ya kalau aku memakai persediannya untuk memberikanmu makan siang hehe" Minseok nyengir kuda yang dibalas senyuman manis yang terpaksa dari sudut bibir Jongdae. Ya, mau tidak mau apapun yang akan terjadi pada perutnya nanti, setidaknya dia harus menghargai semua yang dibuat oleh perempuan, contohnya seperti Minseok, sebenarnya memang kesalahannya jika beberapa waktu kedepan perutnya akan sakit dan mules, tapi, karena penolakan sebelum mencoba adalah lebih buruk. Jadi Jongdae berpikir bahwa ada baiknya dia mencicipi makanan buatan Minseok dan mengatakan kurang dan lebihnya setelah itu.

Minseok menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup kimchi itu pada Jongdae yang kemudian diambil alih oleh Jongdae.

Lelaki itu menghirup aroma sedap dari dalam mangkuk tersebut. Menggiurkan. Dia mengambil posisi untuk menempatkan sumpitnya kemudian memilih untuk mengambil potongan bulat-bulat lobak yang menghiasi mangkuk tersebut. Sepotong lobak berhasil diambil dan berniat menjalankan tangannya untuk memasukkan lobak tersebut kedalam mulutnya yang sudah mengap tidak tahan. Namun, ada saja ganjalannya seperti..

"Aku tidak mau memakannya kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu terus" Jongdae melirik dari ekor matanya ketika menyadari firasat buruk menimpa hatinya karena senyuman mengerikan dari Minseok –pikirnya.

Minseok cepat-cepat menormalkan keadaannya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Jongdae mengabaikannya kemudian melahap tanpa ragu, memasukkan potongan lobak kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya, menikmatinya, merasakan setiap kunyahan itu hingga lembut, tak lama ketika lobak itu hancur barulah Jongdae menelan lobak tersebut dan memikirkan rasa yang baru saja dia cap di lidahnya.

"Enak …" Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Minseok kembali dengan cengiran setannya. Dia berteriak antusias dalam hati sambil menahan diri yang sebenarnya ingin meninju angan dengan tangannya bahwa makanan yang dibuatnya berhasil membuat Jongdae merasakannya dengan khidmat.

"_N-ne_, terimakasih ,Jongdae –_ah_" Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam bentuk sopan karena satu kata tersebut kepada Jongdae. Dalam hatinya belum juga bisa menghentikan senyuman itu. Masih berteriak-teriak dan mengoceh tidak jelas dalam batinnya. Seperti sedang berlari dan menaburi bunga di taman. Senang sekali intinya!

"Ya, tidak buruk setidaknya. Kau membuatkan makanan favoriteku dengan rasa yang bisa dibilang diatas standar dari kimchi yang biasanya aku coba" MINSEOK JAGA HIDUNGMU AGAR TIDAK TERBANG OKE. Seketika dalam hati Minseok yang sedang berlari dan menaburi bunga di sekeliling taman itu langsung terhenti dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tajamnya hamparan rumput yang menusuk tubuhnya dibagian belakang. Dia jatuh, dengan senyumannya.

.

.

"Bodoh!" Kyungsoo menampar lengan pemuda bersurai pirang-pirang coklat itu dengan kesal dan jengkel setelah masuk kedalam mobil orang tersebut. "Ini melecehkanku namanya!" suara Kyungsoo menekan dan sedikit berteriak yang malah digubris dengan suara kekehan dari lelaki tersebut ,Zhang Yi Xing.

"Kkkh. Apa salahku ,Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yixing masih dengan kekehannya dan menggelengkan kepala mengingat apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo lakukan didalam apartmen sana.

"Ha?! Kau bilang salahmu apa setelah aku balik dari acara menelanjangi diriku didepan Kim Jongin kemudian memperlihatkan betapa kotornya aku dimatamu karena menuruti semua solusi sinting itu ,heh?!" Dia menerobos setiap titik koma. Kekesalannya memuncak. Dia benar-benar kesal kali ini. "Sekarang kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo menunjuk sang terdakwa. Menatapnya dengan sinis namun berlalu singkat akibat dia yang kelelahan. Perempuan itu memegang kepalanya dengan dua telapak tangan dan membaringkan kepala yang berat nan pening itu pada kepala jok mobil Yixing. Sementara, Yixing belum bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo yang polos menuruti solusinya begitu saja? Jadi, dia benar-benar bilang pada Jongin bahwa dia dihamili Sehun? Astaga.. _Trap_ konyol Yixing yang benar-benar berhasil membuat seorang Kyungsoo tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang polos lagi. "Kau tau, tadi Jongin berniat menelfon Sehun agar mau mengklarifikasi semuanya. Tapi, aku kan tidak hamil.. astaga, yang sebenarnya bodoh sekarang siapa.. aku baru saja menelanjangi diriku didepan umum. Bahkan aku ingat, aku masih bisa berkacak pinggang setelah mengatakan diriku hamil. Aku jadi jijik.. laki-laki brengsek kau!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Yixing dari samping kemudian memejamkan matanya agar membuat perasaan malu itu lenyap –meski sulit. "Ini juga gara-gara Sehun, tukang pemberi harapan palsu"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. menyalakan mobilnya kemudian bersiap untuk perjalanan yang selanjutnya.

"Kau jangan banyak berharap sama Sehun yang gila cicip sana cicip sini. Dan soal aku yang memberi solusi untukmu pura-pura hamil. Sungguhan, aku hanya bercanda dan tidak bermaksud seperti menyuruhmu mempraktikannya dengan mengaku-ngaku dihamili Sehun ,Astaga." Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Poni panjangnya menyingkir yang menampilkan jidat yang cukup lebar milik Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba melelapkan diri melupakan apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan.

"Oke, aku akan mengajakmu ke toko boneka, agar kau bisa membeli satu boneka pororomu itu"

"Satu mana cukup menebus semuanya" Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak yang jauh dari keadaan matanya yang seolah hening dalam kedamaian.

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dua"

"Setelah kau membuatku malu didepan Jongin?" Kyungsoo baru membuka matanya dan melirik Yixing dengan sinis.

"Huft" Yixing menghela nafas yang sempat terpenggal itu. "Satu tidak cukup, dua juga tidak cukup. Baiklah, Kau bebas memilih apapun yang mau ,puas?!" Yixing melirik Kyungsoo sepintas kemudian menancap gas yang membawa mereka keperjalanan menuju toko dimana berisi boneka disetiap sudut ruangannya. Lebih tepatnya, boneka pororo favorite Kyungsoo.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai lembut dan kembali menutup matanya menunggu sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kau satu-satunya lelaki yang bertanggung jawab ,Yixing –_oppa_"

* * *

Sehun memasuki kelasnya, arah pandang lelaki itu tertuju pada salah satu bingkai foto berukuran besar yang berisi sebuah ketikan yang berjudul jadwal piket. Bingkai itu seperti memberi sebuah tarikan pada diri Sehun sehingga membuat kakinya melangkah mendekati bingkai yang berada disamping papan tulis putih itu.

Sesampainya, dia meletakkan jari telunjukkan yang beralasan untuk mencari dimana posisi hari Selasa, dimana hari dia bertugas untuk piket. Karena kemarin Sehun menyempatkan diri menempatkan piketnya bersama Luhan, jadi dia memilih hari Selasa agar bisa piket bersama Luhan. Namun, yang dilihatnya kali ini didalam bingkai dengan kaca bening itu bukanlah seorang Sehun yang menempatkan dirinya di hari Selasa, melainkan Joonmyun. Karena satu-satunya yang terasa sangat ganjil adalah adanya nama perempuan itu di kolom hari Selasa, sementara dia berada disebelah Joonmyun, mendapat piket hari Rabu.

Sehun sempat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Selain hari yang sama, kapan lagi Sehun dan Luhan bersama? Sialan! Ini ulah sang Ketua Kelas atau memang Joonmyun yang memindahkan posisinya dengan posisi Joonmyun yang semula Sehun tempatkan dan sepakat oleh Jongdae dan Tao ada di hari Rabu.

Sehun melirik sekeliling isi kelas ini, mencari sosok Joonmyun yang kemudian didapatnya dengan mudah. Perempuan itu tengah melakukan operasi dengan rambut keriting panjang yang bergelombang itu. Sambil menatanya secara pelan-pelan dan membetulkan kacamata trendynya itu. Dia tersenyum, bukan kearah Sehun, lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan. Sehun bergegas mendekati perempuan tersebut dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan selagi membuat jadwal piket tersebut sehingga namanya bertukar tempat.

"Hey Hey Hey, tunggu dulu" Sehun menghentikan langkah Joonmyun yang hendak berangkat dari kedudukannya untuk mendekati Luhan. Sehun seolah mendorong tubuh Joonmyun agar kembali duduk yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan sinis nan sengitnya dari Joonmyun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, _pabo_!" Joonmyun terduduk dengan kesal.

Astaga, perempuan yang baru dikenalnya berani sekali mengatakan dirinya _pabo_. Astaga, betapa sopan perempuan ini.

"Kau, seksi kreatifitas? Menukar namaku dengan namamu ,hm?" Tanya Sehun langsung pada inti dari alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini pada Joonmyun.

Semetara, perempuan itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dibalik kaca mata besar itu.

"Kau melakukan dua kesalahan. Pertama memindahkan namaku ke hari Rabu asal saja, kedua kau berlagak seolah kau yang menjadi Ketua Kelas sehingga bisa mengatur semuanya begitu mudah" Sehun menatap Joonmyun dengan tampang datar namun tersirat sebuah ejekan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melekat untuk memandangi mereka yang sedang beradu.

"Yak! Pertanyaannya, masalahmu?" Joonmyun menggubris seorang Sehun dengan entengnya. Dia memangku dagunya diatas tangan yang mengepal dengan sikut menekuk diatas meja. Memandang lelaki itu dengan senyumannya.

"Aku sudah menyebutkan apa yang kuanggap masalah bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hmm…" Joonmyun menagguk namun belum melepas tatapan yang sesungguhnya lebih tepat diisyaratkan menggoda itu.

Tao yang baru datang langsung melihat keadaan buruk tersebut dan langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis bersurai blonde yang sebagian dikepang dua kebelakang itu. Dia menghampiri tempat duduk Joonmyun dan mendelik kearah Sehun menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sehun bilang, dia protes Karena merasa tersaingi posisinya oleh aku yang hanya seksi kreatifitas tapi bisa berkuasa ,Tao -_ya_" Joonmyun mengubah posisinya sambil menoleh kearah Tao. Membuat Sehun menbidikkan mata yang menyipit jengkel itu pada Joonmyun. "Padahal aku Cuma menukar posisi saja, sungguh" Joonmyun memberikan V _Sign_ –tepat diakhir kalimat, pada Tao yang didapatinya memandangnya dengan pandangan semu.

"_Tsk_. Ini bukan masalah tersaingi atau tidak. tapi ini menyangkut posisimu dan aku yang tidak sama. Tidakkah kau menghormatiku sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan tidak asal saja menukar posisiku?" Sehun semakin sengit dengan tingkah Joonmyun yang ternyata si Drama Queen.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun gila hormat. Baiklah, aku akan menukar kembali seperti posisi awal. Apa kau puas, Oh Se Hun?" Joonmyun bergaya seolah otaknya pusing akibat sesuatu menimpanya secara tiba-tiba. Dia membangkitkan dirinya sambil melirik keadaan kelas yang berhasil melihat dua orang manusia berbeda jenis itu bertengkar adu mulut. Tidak sedikit murid mencibir Sehun karena sikapnya yang mengadu mulut dengan perempuan. Mereka mengolok-olok secara non verbal dan meliriki lelaki bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu dengan sinis.

"Tunggu dulu ,Joonmyun." Tao menahan Joonmyun sebelum berangkat mengambil bingkai yang sudah dia rancang sedemikian rupa. "Oh Sehun, aku pikir ini masalah sepele, kenapa kau kelihatan begitu tidak terima..?" Tanya Tao yang terfokus pada Sehun. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa hanya jadwal tiket yang ditukar secara sengaja dia langsung merasa terusik dan memberi alasan bahwa hal seperti itu tidak sopan karena secara langsung Joonmyun tidak menghormati posisi Sehun yang lebih tinggi. Tapi oh ayolah, ini kan hanya jadwal piket.

Sementara Sehun yang tidak kehabisan akal mengelak bahwa alasan utama dia tidak senang posisinya ditukar itu karena Luhan.

"Aku hanya mau kedisiplinan ditegakkan, meski itu hanya masalah sepele sekalipun, tetap saja orang itu melanggar aturan yang sudah kita sepakati 'bukan?" Sehun memandangi perempuan dengan surai pirang tersebut. Sama-sama saling membalaskan tatapan. Tao memang tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun memanglah benar, tapi, bagaimanapun dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan dekat bersama laki-laki lain.

"Hey Hey, kau jangan sok disiplin ,Oh. Tao yang sebagai ketua kelas saja tidak menanggapi begitu penting. Oohhh, aku tau. atau jangan-jangan…" Joonmyun melipatkan kedua tangannya didada. Kemudian melirik Luhan yang ikutan berbalik kebelakang dari mejanya untuk melihat acara ribut-ribut yang mengusik telinganya itu. "Ooh.. iya benar, sepertinya Oh Sehun menyukai Luhan, astaga.. kemarin dia memandangi Luhan terus. Ooh.. iya benar aku tau. Astaga… sepertinya dia mau menyelip Wu Yi Fan pacarnya Luhan itu ..ooh. Yaampun aku takjub atas keinginan besarnya menjadi seorang perusak hubungan orang itu ..Oohhh" Joonmyun mendelik kesampingnya tepat dimana Sehun berada dengan tampang panasnya itu. Joonmyun hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman manisnya seolah bahwa dirinya tidak pernah salah dalam mengatakan hal yang baru saja dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat penghuni kelas tak terkecuali Luhan memandangi Sehun. Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tampang innocent seperti biasanya. Dalam hati bertanya, apakah benar?

"Aku suka kata-kata Joonmyun!" Kata Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya yang beradumulut sejak awal. "Nanti aku mau coba mempraktikannya. Dia seperti sedang main drama 'kan ,Jongdae –_ah_?" Tanya Minseok pada Jongdae yang berada tepat disamping ia duduk.

"Jangan berani menjadi perempuan seperti Joonmyun" Jongdae memberi saran tanpa melirik kearah Minseok sedikitpun. Sementara Minseok dengan bingungnya menampilkan tampang polos itu menatap Jongdae dari samping.

"Lho? Itu kan keren ,Jongdae –_ah_"

"Tapi tidak baik. Istilah dalam drama, dia adalah tokoh jahat yang dibenci semua orang. Kau mau dibenci semua orang?"

"Loh, biarin aja mereka membenciku, yang penting kau tidak-"

"Aku juga akan membencimu"

Minseok terkejut dengan pengakuan Jongdae jika Minseok berniat ingin menjadi seperti Joonmyun. Dia membuat mulutnya berbentuk huruf O kemudian mengatupnya perlahan. Sepertinya sedikit koneksi membuat Minseok mengerti maksud Jongdae.

"Aku mau jadi seperti Luhan atau Tao saja boleh kan? Kau tidak membenci mereka kan?" Tanya Minseok. Membuat Jongdae menghadapkan pandangannya tepat didepan wajah Minseok.

"Jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku lebih menyukai itu." OH BLUSH

Keadaan berubah lagi, ketika mendengar Sehun terkekeh dan tersenyum tidak percaya akan tingkah salah satu Drama Queen ini. Dia menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap Joonmyun dengan senyumannya.

"Cocok untuk jadi aktris" Ucapnya. Sehun hanya mencoba menjadi pribadi yang tidak terbawa suasana dan tidak membiarkan banyak orang tau fakta yang sebenarnya. Sehun hanya mau menutupi hal itu dan memendamnya sendirian. lagipula, untuk apa juga Luhan tau sementara statusnya masih bersama pemuda tinggi bernama Wu Yi Fan itu. "Baiklah, aku mengalah pada perempuan" Dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao dan Joonmyun serta mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari penghuni kelas. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya yang diikuti oleh pasang mata Luhan dan memandangnya, memandang punggungnya dan kembali memutar arah ketika Sehun berhasil menyamankan bokongnya mesti bukan menyamankan diri karena lepas dari satu perkara, masalah kali ini dia agak risih dengan keadaan murid-murid sialan ini yang memandanginya terus-terusan. Seolah-olah bahwa Sehunlah yang memiliki peran paling bersalah di kelas ini.

"Yak. Tadi yang mengajakku adu mulut benar-benar seorang _manly_?" Joonmyun mengeraskan suaranya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah sindiran untuk Sehun. Sehun tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan mengambil buku Fisikanya dari dalam tas.

.

.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam pada Kris" Tegas Tao yang menghampiri Joonmyun setelah bel istirahat nyaring melengking pagi ini. Joonmyun hanya melirik Tao dengan pandangan meremehkannya.

"Kau ikutan membela Sehun itu? Astaga, Kris akan kecewa, satu-satunya yang dipercaya menghianatinya" Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Tao katakan.

"Berhenti bermain drama didepanku atau rambut menjijikan itu aku gunting"

Joonmyun membulatkan matanya menatap Tao. Dia tidak percaya, kesadisan Tao belum juga menghilang, meski yang sebenarnya Tao memiliki jiwa yang lembut, khusus untuk Joonmyun dia akan berlaku kasar jika Joonmyun tidak bisa menghentikan hobinya berakting itu. Sementara kali ini Joonmyun hanya diam dan berdecak kesal. Dia tidak mau rambut kesayangannya habis dipangkas Tao. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kecantikannya seperti dulu. Tao selalu tega padanya.

"Katakan apa saja, asal jangan soal tadi pagi. Kita kesana" Tao menarik Joonmyun menuju tempat Luhan yang kali ini sudah berisi Wu Yi Fan yang biasa dua orang tersebut panggil Kris.

"Haaiii Krisseu~" Joonmyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja didepan Kris. Sementara Kris yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Joonmyun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan seringai _badass_ itu. Joonmyun tak habis-habisnya menampilkan senyuman itu didepan Kris yang membuat Kris jadi curiga jika sesuatu yang membuat Joonmyun bahagia adalah latar belakang senyumannya itu.

"Kau kelihatan senang 'eh, Joonmyun?" Kris merangkul bahu Luhan yang membuatnya semakin dekat. Sementara, Luhan hanya bisa membuat dirinya lebih rapat dan mendekat bersama Kris. Dia milik Kris saat ini, tugasnya hanya menuruti apa saja yang Kris mau. dipeluk, dicumbu, dia menyerahkan dirinya. Meski sempat membuat Tao cemburu, namun dia hanya merasakan seolah dialah yang berada diposisi Luhan saat ini. Ya, jelas yang diri Tao sadari sendiri, Tao memang sudah menyukai Kris sejak dia mengenalnya, namun, keberuntungan lebih berpihak pada Luhan sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati dan menanyakan banyak hal dalam dirinya, kenapa dia bisa dikalahkan oleh ..Luhan?!

"Umm.." Joonmyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tadi pagi aku habis bermain dengan anak tikus got. Menjijikan tapi membuatku senang karena berhasil membuangnya ,kkh" Joonmyun terkekeh. Diikuti Kris namun tidak dengan dua orang yang berada didekat Joonmyun dan Kris. Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan tidak mutu itu.

"Aku tau, kau sangat jijik untuk membuang anak tikus got yang asli" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Inti dari ucapannya, dia tau, bahwa tikus got yang Joonmyun maksud bukanlah tikus got yang asli berada di got. Tapi, manusia yang berhasil mengusik keadaanya tadi pagi. Ya, teman lama sejak SMP, siapa yang tidak mengetahui hobinya yang selalu mencari masalah dengan mulut pedasnya itu.

Joonmyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa. "Kau benar"

"Hentikanlah berbicara tidak mutu. Tidakkah kalian berdua mengganti topic selain tikus got?" Tao melirik sinis keduanya. Entah kenapa Tao jadi mual membanyangkan tikus got yang sebenarnya dipegang, kemudian dibuang oleh Joonmyun.

"Kau sedang memainkan permainan baru 'kan, Joonmyun?. Astaga, Tikus got" Kris terkekeh geli.

Sementara Tao hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jegkel. "Kalian menjijikkan sekali"

"Pirang! Bilang saja kau iri tidak punya mainan baru. Oh iya, kau ketua kelas yang tidak mau bermain bersama tikus got. Nanti harga dirimu jatuh ,yaampun" Joonmyun menepok jidatnya. Membuat Tao kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Kemudian Tao mengambil salah satu kursi. Daripada harus duduk diatas meja seperti Joonmyun, lebih baik dia menarik satu kursi untuk didudukinya.

"Sayang, kau kaku sekali hari ini" Kali ini liputan Kris yang menempelkan tangannya didagu Luhan yang kemudian menariknya perlahan untuk memandang wajahnya, Dekat. Dekat sekali. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman lembutnya pada Kris. "Apa seseorang mengusikmu disini?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Sambil mengelus pipi mulus Luhan yang tidak berubah sejak dua tahun lalu. Masih sama lembutnya sampai sekarang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sungguhan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Setiap hari bersama Kris diluar rumah, pekerjaannya hanya mengangguk menggeleng, mengiyakan tanpa ada izin menolak. Mungkin pertanyaannya, apa Luhan tertekah berpacaran dengan Kris? Tidak, dia hanya menikmati apa yang sama-sama Kris rasakan selama ini. namun tidak dia tunjukkan didepan banyak orang.

Joonmyun mulai mengabaikan dua sejoli itu dengan mengalihkan diri pada ponselnya. Sementara Tao dipanggil Wali Kelasnya bersama Jongdae dan Minseok untuk diberikan beberapa wejangan akibat sudah menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dikelas 10-2. Sementara Sehun, dia baru kembali dari kantin dan meminta izin untuk menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadap wali kelas. Mungkin bisa dibilang makan dikelas adalah kesukaan Sehun dan Jongin, daripada harus di kantin yang bising. Ya, baru saja balik kekelas bersama Jongin, lelaki itu langsung dikejutkan dengan keadaan Luhan dan Wu Yi Fan yang sudah merapat bagai lem sudah merekat pada pinggul mereka.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun memasuki kelas hanya bisa merunduk. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada perasaan aneh dan melarangnya untuk bermesraan didepan Sehun. Padahal, Sehun dan Luhan baru kenal hari kemarin. Baru hari kemarin. Baru hari kemarin. Baru hari –stop

"Kau seperti orang tidak nyaman berada dikelasmu sendiri. Pindah kekelasku?" Tawar Kris. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu, kelas kita saling menyudut dari Sekolah ini. aku tidak mau kau terlambat masuk kelas dihari kedua" Ucap Luhan. Dia hanya menyudutkan senyuman tipis nan manisnya ketika melihat tampang Kris yang begitu dekat. Melekat dengan paduan pandang dari mata mereka. Seperti memberikan sensasi yang berbeda setiap kali bertatapan.

Kris mengecup bibir lembut Luhan yang awalnya sempat membuat Luhan terkejut. Matanya belum sempat mengatup ketika bibir itu menempel. Namun, ketika melihat Kris yang menutup matanya, Luhan jadi mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan. bukan untuk menikmati, melainkan tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sekitar yang pasti memperhatikan mereka.

Satu tusukan paku supertajam menusuk hati Sehun. Merusak hatinya sehingga pecah menjadi kepingan puzzle yang takkan bisa tersusun kembali. hatinya hancur melihat pandangan menyesakkan jiwa yang secara tidak langsung itu. Sementara, Jongin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala Sehun dan fokus memakan makanannya. Jongin hanya tidak mau Sehun sakit hati, tapi, meski begitu, Sehun pasti akan berkata bahwa sakit hati juga masuk dalam metode pelajarannya. Karena hatinya sudah mengicip bahkan mengerti apa yang selalu membuatnya sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau numpang belajar dikelasmu" Kris membisikannya ketika kecupan singkat itu berlalu.

"YEAY! Satu foto nanti aku pasang di mading oke?!" Joonmyun nyengir kuda yang kemudian ditatap kaget oleh Luhan.

"Joonmyun! Ash!" Luhan mendengus kesal. Dia hendak menjambak rambut panjang bergelombang itu namun Joonmyun langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan tampang mengejek dari sana. Dia tertawa puas setelah mengambil satu foto ciuman Kris dan Luhan dari ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Sementara Kris sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh dengan sifat Luhan yang mulai jengkel. Entah kenapa tampang itu semakin lucu jika terlihat marah. Membuat Kris semakin gemas!

.

.

Sehun kembali kekelasnya setelah mendapat beberapa arahan dari wali kelasnya itu. Hanya dia yang baru selesai diberi pengarahan, sementara Tao, Jongdae dan Minseok sudah keluar sejak masuknya pelajaran baru yang ternyata hanya membagikan buku cetak gratis tanpa belajar. Astaga, Sekolah ini saking elite nya di hari keduapun belum ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Oke mungkin itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, Sehun kembali lagi bertemu dengan Luhan yang masih mengerjakan tumpukan tugas dari Kris seperti kemarin. Entah kenapa, semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, perasaan gugupnya hilang ketika bertemu Luhan dan menganggap Luhan adalah perempuan asing dan tidak masuk dalam daftar incarannya. Ya, tentu mengingat keadaan Wu Yi Fan. _That's PHO is not his style_! Jadi Sehun memilih untuk diam dari Luhan dan berjalan _nyeleweng_ untuk mengambil tas nya yang tertinggal. Ya, kelas hanya berisi Luhan dan Sehun kali ini sedangkan murid yang lain dipulangkan akibat rapat guru yang katanya akan mengganti kurikulum menjadi lebih baru di sekolah ini.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang melihat Sehun _nyeleweng_ begitu saja membuat hatinya sedikit remuk. Entah kenapa, entah kenapa semuanya datang begitu saja. melewatinya tanpa ucapan dingin seperti hari kemarin. Luhan merasa diasingkan oleh Sehun.

Meski mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain –meski belum sepenuhnya dekat, tapi bagi Luhan keadaan mereka jauh lebih dekat dan Sehun yang kali ini lebih dingin dari hari kemarin membuat jiwanya benar-benar mati.

Jika boleh jujur, alasan Luhan bertahan di kelas sambil mengerjakan tugas Kris adalah menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Untuk memintanya tidak melupakan piketnya?

Bukan.

Tapi dia mau keadaan kemarin diulang kembali dengan uraian yang lebih manis dan obrolan yang lebih lama.

Apa yang Luhan kali ini rasakan jauh diluar jangkauan otaknya. Apa dia berpikir untuk berpaling dari Wu Yi Fan? Luhan rasa itu tidak mungkin. Melakukan hal itu sama saja seperti menjeratnya masuk kedalam lubang buaya yang siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, rasa tertarik yang dia pendam dalam hati selalu menuntunnya untuk mengagumi lelaki yang memikat pandangannya dihari pertama itu.

Ah, Luhan merasa benar-benar bimbang. Keadaannya seperti berada diambang jembatan yang sudah rusak. Siap menjatuhkannya atau malah sekedar menggantungnya disana jika suatu saat nanti semuanya yang dia pijak dijembatan itu semakin merapuh.

Luhan memegang kepalanya. Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa begitu bodoh!?

Sehun berjalan menuju dan melewati Luhan. Langkah kakinya membuat gema di kelas ini. sedikit memekakan telinga Luhan yang sadar bahwa itu adalah langkah kaki Sehun. Ya, dia mengetahui hal itu dari belakang sampai akhirnya dia melewati keadaan tempat duduknya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan meremas kepalan tangannya gemas, Memukul-mukul mejanya yang nyaris ambruk itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya akibat dia yang terlalu bodoh.

Ah yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memanggilnya. ya, Panggil dia ,bodoh! Panggil! Panggil! Cepat panggil jangan berdiri tengak tengok terus! Sekarang! Sekarang ,Luhan!

"SEHUN !" Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia teriaki. Luhan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Tsk. Bodoh" dia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun yang berada di kelas 10-3 itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang terlihat dari jendela kelas 10-2. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil memberikan isyarat apakah Sehun yang Luhan maksud adalah dirinya. Dan Luhan merasa semakin idiot ketika dia menganggukkan hal itu.

"Ah, acara kabur-kaburan piket yang tertunda" Sehun meringis menyadari bahwa Luhan akan menyuruhnya menyapu dan membereskan sampah yang ew itu. Dia berjalan memutar arah kembali kekelasnya.

Memasukinya hingga menemukan pasang mata cemerlang meraihnya.

Luhan menyamankan bokongnya itu seperti semula kemudian tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sehun terduduk di tempat kemarin dia duduk, didepan bangku Luhan. Dia ingat ucapan Luhan bahwa dia seharusnya berbicara ketika posisinya sudah sama dengan orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Hmm"

"Mau menyuruhku piket ya? kelas ini sudah terlalu bersih sayangnya" Kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Bukan-bukan. Sehun –_ah_." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Entah kenapa, untuk hari ini dia akan mencopot urat malunya itu. Dia akan membicarakan apa yang semestinya tidak dia bicarakan entahlah.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya soal pernyataan Joonmyun tadi pagi" Ucap Luhan. Membuat memori Sehun terlintas.

_Astaga, Oh Sehun gila hormat_

Sepertinya bukan.

_Ooh.. iya benar, sepertinya Oh Sehun menyukai Luhan, astaga.. kemarin dia memandangi Luhan terus. Ooh.. iya benar aku tau. Astaga… sepertinya dia mau menyelip Wu Yi Fan pacarnya Luhan itu ..ooh. Yaampun aku takjub atas keinginan besarnya menjadi seorang perusak hubungan orang itu ..Oohhh_

Dua kemungkinan. Tapi, untuk apa pernyataan itu diperjelas jika Luhan sendiri menyandang gelar kekasih Wu Yi Fan. Kelihatannya Luhan berkomplot dengan Joonmyun dan mungkin memiliki niatan buruk untuknya dihari kedepan.

"Apa kau benar menyukaiku.. eum.." Luhan kelihatan gugup. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik setiap sudut yang ekor matanya tangkap. Dia belum melepas kegugupan itu. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini. baru setelah mengenal Oh Se Hun dia menyadari bahwa dia juga memiliki sisi gugup kepada seorang laki-laki.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan membingungkan itu. Pertanyaan yang amat vulgar yang bisa diucapkan oleh perempuan seperti Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu.

"Lagipula kau tau jawabannya, jadi untuk apa aku mengurai semua sementara aku tau keadaanmu masih bersama Wu Yi Fan. Itu tidak penting kan?" Senyumannya terkesan miris. Hatinya tersayat pisau supertajam yang baru saja diasah. Dan jawaban itu membuat Luhan terdiam, bungkam belum bergeming.

"Aku bukan tipe perusak ,Luhan –_ssi_" lanjut Sehun. Lelaki itu berpikir dua kali untuk bertahan. Ada baiknya dia pergi dari sini daripada mendapati Wu Yi Fan yang salah paham tentang hubungannya dan Luhan. Sehun membangkitkan dirinya dengan memberikan penutup yang manis untuk Luhan. Senyuman lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu" Kata terakhirnya sebelum mengambil langkah keluar kelas. Namun deketika, semuanya tercekat diambang pintu ketika ungkapan Luhan meledak dan memberhentikan langkah Sehun jauh disana. Membuat matanya tak mampu berkedip. Kakinya yang terasa berat untuk melangkah. Desir darah yang semakin terasa mengalir didalam sana. Apa iya? Kenapa tidak mentulikan telinganya terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan mengatakan hal itu!

"Sehun –ah, aku menyukaimu" Perempuan itu tertunduk tidak tau diri.

.

.

**TBC**

Mager oke. Chapter terpanjang dan teraneh sip. Semoga masih tertarik baca dan bisa nerobos batas TBC. Maaf atas kekurangan dan keoonan saya ngasih scene HunHan sebagai closing -_- but full disini banyak offi pair dan cracknya. Semoga menyenangkan hati para pembaca /bungkuk-bungkuk ngambil recehan/bangkit lagi/ Yep, for da last. Review n-ne? /aegyo

Lav

-Eve


End file.
